


another wave from you

by brumel



Series: the lawyer and the mechanic [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Literally the calm before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: Their relationship had gone from communicating through gazes, to shutting themselves out from one another, little by little. The thread is strong, but thin, and it's only a matter of time before someone severs it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: the lawyer and the mechanic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624468
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	another wave from you

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff before everything becomes painful. huuuuh  
please let me know what you liked!

She's been watching Sarada for what seems like forever before she loses herself in her train of thoughts, and the sound of her one year old toddler crying takes her away from her reverie.

The dog—who doesn't have a name because Sasuke can't manage to give him one, is slobbering over her daughter's face, making her scrunch her nose in revulsion.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks accusingly, and picks Sarada up, instantly rocking her into his arms.

It takes her a minute to understand he's glaring at her.

"What am I doing?" she asks obtusely.

"You were standing there, watching her cry."

This has been a recurring theme these past few months. Apparently she's the devil, making her daughter's life hell. Sarada never cries around her father, and it makes matters worse.

"The dog shouldn't be allowed in the apartment," she says instead, because she truly feels like a victim here, accused by the one person who's supposed to have her back, "Remember your parents offered to take care of him."

Sasuke's look doesn't soften. She rarely has been the subject of one of his frequent detachment, and it makes her gulp. "The dog wasn't there when you were supposed to watch over her yesterday."

"I was tired," she tells him, and moves towards him with her hands held out, "I didn't mean to fall asleep. You know I'd never let anything happen to her."

Her baby daughter looks at her hands, outstretched towards her in hopes that Sarada will choose her arms instead of her father's strong hold. But to Sakura's disappointment, Sarada pouts and turns her head to nuzzle into Sasuke's chest.

"There's drool in your hair," her husband says, and she stupidly hopes that he will kiss her forehead like he used to do after every stupid argument they had, "Go wash it off."

He leaves her to inspect the state of her pink strands, and she sighs, heading for the bathroom.

*

Sasuke is ridiculously good at being a parent. At first she wonders if it's because of their age difference, that he's more mature and she's spent most of the beginning of their relationship trying to please him, and never really grew out of that phase. Even as newlyweds, she couldn't help thinking of new ways to tend to his needs and relieve the tension of a rough day at work. 

She's been told women were naturally good at this thing. Being good with children. Her mother barely got to be one, so she assumes it's a curse in her family. She doesn't feel like Sarada hates her, but she's not particularly good at hiding her preference for her papa.

Sasuke has gone to work for the day. He doesn't usually take appointments on Saturdays, but for once she's glad that he did. She wants nothing more than a break from all the accusation and hearing him say soft words to Sarada, when he stopped using this voice for her.

"Well. Today it's just you and I," she whispers as she picks up Sarada from her crib. Her eyes are two foggy black pools after waking up, her little fists resting against Sakura's chest, her black tuft of her hair tucked under her mother's chin. Sakura can hear her gurgling.

"Are you happy to be with Mama?" she giggles, and Sarada makes an approving noise that makes her heart thump with adoration.

"You're in a good mood today, Sarada!" 

She lifts her daughter up in the air, kissing the tip of her nose. Some snot comes out, but otherwise she smiles, the sleep gone from her eyes, glinting with happiness instead. 

"You...are so cute!" Sakura giggles, and spins around, making her daughter laugh.

She repeats the process over and over, taking pauses so Sarada can calm down between hysteric laughs. 

"Okay, okay. Today we can take a walk in the park," she muses out loud, and seats Sarada in the baby chair, "Papa is going to be so jealous when he hears that. Shannaro!"

Sarada looks up at her with wide eyes, her mouth shaping into a "o" when Sakura finishes her sentence. She's noticed Sarada does react differently to that word.

She smiles smugly. "You really are my daughter, heh."

Sarada babbles, looking at her mother from time to time as she hurries to prepare her breakfast.

*

The day is spent in laughter and happiness, without the usual stress that has been weighing on her shoulders lately. It had been wonderful to meet neighbors and let them have a look at Sarada, and watch her play in the nature. 

As she bounces her slumbering baby on her lap and occasionally kisses her forehead, she brushes the black strands behind her ears. Being with her makes Sakura so utterly happy, and her contentment is only intensified when she hears the front door opening, the sign of Sasuke coming home.

"Welcome home, darling," she says softly. She feels Sarada stir, but she's sleeping soundly.

Sasuke doesn't say a word, though he looks at her and their daughter, and unexpectedly sits close to them.

Her heart thrums with contentment at the proximity of the two beings she loves the most in the world, and she realizes, smiling, that Sasuke must think the same of them.

"I want to hold her," he tells her.

"She's sleeping. She had a very hectic day," Sakura says, unconsciously drawing their daughter closer to her chest, "I'll put her to bed."

He doesn't question her when she stands up and leaves him to place her carefully in her crib. Her hands are like claws, grabbing at her shirt and nearly ripping it off in her state of unconsciousness, but Sakura succeeds in tugging them off and stands around her bed, making sure she's asleep.

When she returns to their living room, Sasuke is at the balcony, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"You're smoking?" she asks. She tries not to sound accusatory.

Sasuke doesn't answer her. His gaze is on the town and the people underneath them, far away from their small world.

"You promised you'd stop once Sarada is born," she says.

"That'll be my last one."

He lights another, and another one after those, so Sakura stops waiting for him to join for dinner. She sleeps by her daughter's side, the toddler's presence calming her racing thoughts and the hole in her heart, and suddenly, everything is alright.


End file.
